


Lips of an Angel

by yikesevans



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Chris thinks he's straight, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Sebastian plays the piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesevans/pseuds/yikesevans
Summary: It didn't happen on purpose, really. They were both happy with their respective significant other, hell one of them was even convinced he was straight. Both their girlfriends were wonderful and lovely and didn’t deserve to have their boyfriends thinking about each other. Even after working together for seven years nothing had happened, until one night it did.





	1. Chapter 1

It didn't happen on purpose, really. They were both happy with their respective significant other, hell one of them was even convinced he was straight. Both their girlfriends were wonderful and lovely and didn’t deserve to have their boyfriends thinking about each other. Even after working together for seven years nothing had happened, until one night it did. 

The night was chilled but serene, welcoming Sebastian as he tried to get away from the party to have a secret smoke. Scarlett loved any reason to have a party, this one was Christmas themed even though technically it was still November. But her guests didn’t complain they liked the excuse to dress up, drink, and mingle with their friends. There were about 125 people scattered throughout Scarlett's large upper east side apartment. The ceilings were high and windows covered two of the four walls giving it an almost Gatsby feel, minus the white drapes. 

Outside was much more quiet, no one trying to talk over each other or the piano playing jazz in the corner. Sebastian figured he would make his way over there soon to listen and maybe even try his own hand at it, but first he needed a bit more courage from an outside source. He took the pack out of his jacket pocket, only about three cigarettes left, he told himself he'd quite after this pack and the pack before that. Granted this pack had lasted for almost a month and half. The box seemed to smirk at him as he walked over the candles on the balcony. 

Candles were surrounding the railing not only to provide light but to deter drunken party guests from getting too close to the edge, not that that had ever happened at one of these parties before but they were 30 floors up. Sebastian cringed at the idea and continued to lean down and lite his cigarette with the assistance of the candle. He took a deep inhale and let the tobacco clear his mind and anxieties.

The glass door slide open quietly, not intentionally just so happened to not make a noise. Sebastian continued to smoke his cigarette not hearing the newest addition to his peaceful moment on the patio.

Chris Evans is not the most graceful in everyday life, sure he plays Captain America and can do spectacular fight choreo, and can break out into tap dance routine at the right song, but while walking, he seems to have two left feet or some inanimate object always just happens to get in his way. This time it happened to be a small side table that was supposed to hold drinks, not trip a 6 foot tall man. He caught himself ungracefully and let a couple of profanities slip all directed towards the small table. That caught Sebastian's attention and he turned and hid the cigarette behind his back hoping the smoke could pass off as the candles he was still standing near. 

“Sorry didn’t mean to interrupt” Chris was still fighting with the table and didn’t look even look up at Sebastian while he made his way over the porch swing. Not the most practical patio equipment up this high but Chris still appreciated the ability to swing. “Needed to get away from all the people for a while, figured you wouldn't mind if i came out and joined you.” Sebastian just shrugged and didn’t confirm or deny Chris’ suspicions. “We don’t have to talk or anything!” Chris was all the sudden anxious that he had interrupted but he didn’t know what, considering it was just Sebastian and the candles. 

A puff of smoke finally escaped Sebastian's lips with a frown, his brain cursing his body for giving him away. “I guess my cover is blown,” he confesses as he sees Chris’ eyes widen at the realization that Sebastian was out her to smoke. “Needed a little courage before I decided to grace the party with my piano playing skills.” Sebastian raises his eyebrows quickly and takes another drag. Chris just nodded and continued to swing and watch Sebastian on the other side of the patio as he finishes off his cigarette.

“I didn’t know you still smoked” it wasn’t a question, or really directed towards Sebastian, it was a soft statement made to Chris’ hands in his lap. He didn’t want to upset his friend he was just curious, he liked to know these things about the people he cared about. Sebastian looked up from where he put out his cigarette and made his way over to where Chris was seated. His presence made the older man look up and they made eye contact and Sebastian shrugged and waved his hand to ask permission to sit. 

With an encouraging nod Sebastian sat next to Chris. The swing struggled with the weight of two full grown men currently with superhero like physics, obviously not the persons the swing was made for but it will hold them. The two men fit enough, their thighs and knees touched as Chris continued to lightly swing them both back and forth. 

It was as quiet as a Saturday night in New York gets, there was abstract street noise and the sounds of angry drunks yelling all those floors beneath them. But neither of them paid any attention both stuck in their own thoughts. 

Sebastian's mind was full of the closeness of Chris and how warm he was and strong next to him.  _ How did he smell so good? _ He was just in a room with over 100 different people and yet Chris has his own intoxicating smell still. Not only that he looked like was cut straight from a GQ magazine- his suit was tailored perfectly, his beard trimmed and his hair was stood up looking slightly fluffy to make sure not to look too formal. It all worked on him and a little bit for Sebastian, which was new. He just bit his lip and refused to be the first to speak. 

Chris shifted and placed his arm behind Sebastian along the back of the bench, painfully aware not to touch. He let out a small sigh and looked up at the sky, not that there were any stars with all the light pollution but the moon was shining and seemed to give Chris an encouraging smile to be the first to speak. 

“Hows Margarita?” He winced at the awkwardness of his sentence, it shouldn't have come out that forced and stiff. Almost sounded like how a wounded puppy would have asked, not a supportive best friends who is also in a healthy and fantastic relationship. 

The question earned him a hum from the younger man but no elaboration. Sebastian was too caught up in his own head to give a real response. He supposed the reason he came out here for a smoke was to get out of his head but Chris just put him right back into it. His thoughts were swimming of Chris, his hands, his beard, his shoulders, his smell. And then going right back to ‘shit you have a girlfriend and he is straight’. Sebastian absent mindedly gnawed at his lower lip and waited for Chris to change the subject still to scared to trust his own voice.

Chris narrowed his eyes when he looked over at Sebastian and sighed placing his hand on his shoulder “you're not going quiet on me are you Seb? I like your voice, come on talk to me.” The last sentence almost came out as a command, and the added praise made Sebastian's mind race even faster. 

“N-no I’ll talk, just don’t have a lot to say on the subject.” Sebastian sighed and hoped Chris would take up the talking but that didn’t happen to his dismay. Instead Chris gave him a concerned look and urged him to continue talking, hoping that at least the little Sebastian did have to say would help him to figure out how to help. 

One of the reasons Sebastian thought Chris was a real superhero was because he always wanted to help no matter who or what the problem, he hated seeing people hurt. It was an endearing quality but also annoying when all Sebastian wanted to do was not talk about it and hide his words away. But here they were, outside of a huge party, both girlfriends mingling inside, and Chris was trying to get Sebastian to open up on why he was having second thoughts.

The thoughts had been there for months, sure she was great and beautiful and funny but still he felt like something was missing. Sebastian couldn’t exactly place what it was, the sex was great, they laughed a lot, and she had even been known on occasions to bring him starbucks. He hadn’t realized the missing feeling had been filled until he was sitting this close to chris with his mind slightly hazed with tobacco and champagne. The feeling of Chris’ hand on his shoulder warmed him in a way he hadn't felt…  _ ever  _ to his relocation. 

His thoughts came back to him to remind him that his best friend was indeed straight, and was also in a happy heterosexual relationship. “Just don’t get to see her a lot I suppose” Sebastian was lying through his teeth, his hands wrang in his lap giving him away. Chris knew all his tells, and even a child could tell Sebastian was lying. 

In his trying to be supportive and comforting Chris pulled Sebastian into a hug and whispered “don’t bullshit me Seb, tell me whats going on.” Chris could feel Sebastian frown into his shoulder and lifted his head away, he expected Chris to move slightly but he hadn't. Their faces were so close they couldn’t feel the chill of the New York breeze. Nor could they hear the sounds of the street or the party it was just the two of them. 

Sebastian blinked a couple times trying to figure if this was really happening, waiting for Chris to move or say something. He didn't. Infact Chris licked his lips and his blue eyes bored into the younger man's grey eyes. Sebastian was lost for words, well all of four words. “I can show you.” Neither of them breathe after the words left his mouth, they both knew what he meant. Chris nodded his head so small any one watching in would've missed it, but Sebastian just smiled and leaned in. 

That was what was missing, the feeling of Chris’ full lips and the beard as their lips moved together, Sebastian could practically feel his entire body humming. He felt like a melody of a love song from the nineteen forties, jazzy and romantic, nothing left on the table. He stopped thinking and let Chris dominate the kiss, moving lips and cautiously swiping his tongue across Sebastian's lower lip to deepen the kiss. Sebastian was ecstatic and allowed the access into his mouth, he never thought it would go this far. 

Chris’ tongue began exploring and mapping out Sebastian's mouth trying to get Sebastian to make any noise at all. Chris licked the noises Sebastian would make whether it be talking, humming, or when he made  _ that  _ noise. A content hum as Chris placed one hand on the smaller man's hips and one on his cheek and caressed his jaw. 

An undetermined amount of time passed before Chris finally broke away, Sebastian's eyes didn’t open right away. But when they did Chris’ face looked sad, not obviously but enough that Sebastian noticed. Sebastian began to panic, thinking he did something wrong and he tried to get out Chris’ hold. His movements jerked Chris out of his thoughts.    


“Shit” he cursed lightly and rubbed Sebastian's arm to try and calm him “Seb no, it was good. So good I swear.” Chris looked back towards the big windows where the party was still going on, he frowned as he looked back to Sebastian. “It’s just I-we both have girlfriends, this isn’t fair to either of them.” Sebastian sighs and nods, he doesn't have any words because Chris is right, Chris is always right. 

“We should probably get back to the party,” Sebastian's voice is small as he gets up to leave Chris’ side. The larger man doesn't protest, just lets him go and stays seated. Sebastian doesn't look back as he walks back into the party, he is too busy looking for a waiter with champagne flutes or even better someone to do shots with. 

Sebastian’s lips still tingled from the incredible kiss as he downs the glass of champagne he was able to get his hands on, but it wasn't enough. He was still thinking about Chris and how he felt incomplete once again. He saw Margarita over by the bar talking to Anthony. He walked up to them and planted a messy kiss on her lips. Anthony had to clear his throat to get Sebastian to pull away from his girlfriend (god his girlfriend who he just basically cheated on). Sebastian announced it was time to do shots and the two just cheered him on as the bartender poured out the expensive vodka. 

It wasn’t the vodka that burned, not even his throat. His eyes were burning, he didn’t know when had been hit with these emotions but he needed a way to get them out. “I’m gonna go play a song” Sebastian whispered to Margarita as he took his last shot and headed toward the corner where the baby grand was set up. 

  
The pianist was finishing up the Concert Fantasy on Themes from Porgy and Bess when Sebastian finally made his way over. He tapped his foot to the jazzy music and waited for the pianist to finish before asking to cut in. The man gave him a friendly nod and headed to the bar, thankful that someone else wanted to play to an unlistening crowd. 

The piano was inviting, all 88 keys waiting excitedly to be played.  Sebastian didn't have a set song in mind when he sat down. He just let his hands work and the sounds of Moonlight Sonata began to fill the room. 

Guests around him stopped their conversation and began to listen to his version of Beethoven's Sonata. It wasn’t note for note more of a tribute. Sebastian’s hands had unconsciously added more heartbreak and love into the piece and he was playing with his whole body. More and more people began to gather but Sebastian paid them no attention and continued with his music, it was the outlet he needed at that moment, the only way he could express his true emotions without getting in trouble.

There was pain, and guilt, regret, love, and angst all in the short piece but people were drawn to the music being expertly played by the tipsy Romanian. Once the piece was finished he looked up and saw Chris, sad eyed and worried, before the rest of the guests erupted in a well deserved applause. Anthony and Jeremy began chanting ‘encore encore’ and before he knew it most people were joining in.    


Chris didn’t say anything just studied Sebastian with his eyes, he knew the heartbreak and guilt being played on the piano, he was the other half the equation. The hurt that they can't be together now, or maybe ever because of their movie contracts and high profile life. They needed good PR to stay in the business and cheating on your girlfriend with your male best friend wasn’t going to be the headline either of them wanted.

The eye contact was broken once Sebastian heard a request for a song he knew, more jazzy and less depressing but still he could do it. He liked the attention and it made him not think about the awful thing he had just done on the porch. Margarita was sat next to him, but he had no idea when she actually got there or sat down. But he smiled and pulled her in for a short kiss to prove that he was still a good boyfriend. 

Someone in the crowd had suggested he play In the Mood, and someone he couldn't recognize had picked up a trumpet and was warming up and tuning it getting ready to accompany his piano playing. Sebastian smiled and began the song. 

It was happy and light and made people smile and dance. He smiled along and looked over at the party goers, Anthony had invited Margarita to dance while her boyfriend supplied the music. Sebastians eyes moved through the crowd as his hands continued to play the music. He didn’t find who he was looking for, or their significant other. His heart thumped in panic but he had to finish this song before disappearing to find Chris, hoping he hadn't left. 

Party goers has requested two more songs from Sebastian before he was free to search for Chris. He didn’t mean to ignore his own girlfriend but they needed to talk before the night was left behind them. But Chris was nowhere to be found, his jacket was gone from the bedroom and Jenny’s heels were also not with all the other shoes signaling the couple had left for the night not even bothering to say goodbye. 

“Yo Seb come on nights still young, more shots!” Anthony’s chipper voice broke Sebastian out of his heart broken thoughts. Chris had chosen Jenny, which was right and proper he deserves Jenny and to be happy with her and live a normal life. Sebastian fought back his tears and went to find the rest of his cast mates doing shots and joined in. 

The rest of the night was a haze of booze and dancing with anybody and everybody. He was playing it off as his typical happy drunk self. But whenever he found himself looking for Chris to make a joke to or dance with he let the facade slip a little and needed another shot.

Which is why Sebastian woke up with one the worst hangovers of this decade and only half on Scarlett’s soft white sofa. Nobody had even bothered to move him to a bed, he was too gone to even care about that. There were other things he cared about and missed and craved but he had to go home and try to not feel like death before he could even think to deal with it.

He thanked Scarlett for letting him crash and not kicking him out when he insisted they do the limbo with her expensive piece of art she kept in the hall. She assured him it was nothing she hadn't seen before, thanked him for not vomiting on her sofa, and called him a cab. 

Luckily drunk Sebastian had thought to turn off his phone after the fourth shot that followed Chris’ leaving. Unluckily he had 3 texts and a voicemail from Chris. He read the texts and his entire body sunk and his heart fell, not that he was that hopeful in the first place.

 

**Sorry we left had some shit to work out with Jen**

**We figured it out and we decided it was just a drunken mistake, no need to bring it up again. We both have girlfriends and are happy. dont fix whats not broken right.**

**Oh shit delete that voicemail too nothing good can come of it.**

 

The last text had come this morning and the voicemail was from last night, probably drunk Chris babbling about how wrong all of this was. Sebastian couldn’t bring himself to listen to the message or delete it, instead the little red notification just taunted him on his way home. 

In hopes to not make it awkward again Sebastian didn’t try to contact Chris until he had to for the next marvel movie. It was too painful, whenever he thought of Chris all he could think of how heavenly his lips felt on his, or how his beard scrapped just right against his chin and cheeks or how good he smelled that night. 

Two weeks following Scarlett’s party Sebastian tried to be the best boyfriend ever. He took Margarita around new york treated her to seeing plays and musicals and anything she wanted. But his chest still felt empty and it felt wrong stringing her along for much longer especially with the holidays quickly approaching. Which didn’t make his decision of when and where to break up any better.

He did it in Rockefeller Center while they were watching ice skaters, it was supposed to be a nice date but he couldn't fake it any longer. She wasn’t mad nor did she cry, she understood said he felt off and gave him a hug. It wasn't the best idea to do it so publicly but the lie was eating away at him. 

Anthony came by a couple of times to check on Seb and make sure he was eating and showering; all the things that people don’t do after a breakup. But he was sad and pitiful for a whole different reason. He saw Jenny and Chris had been spotted out in boston, holding hands looking disgustingly happy. Sebastian didn’t cry at the pictures but the bottle of vodka was empathetic towards his sadness. 

Sebastian let himself be sad for another 2 weeks until Anthony had new years party. Much smaller than Scarlett’s christmas party just some of Anthony's friends that were around the city for New Years. Sebastian agreed instantly wanting to have a real reason to be drunk and social, instead of him and his favorite vodka sitting in the dark watching sad romance movies. He didn’t care how cliche he was being, it was cliche for a reason. 

“Sebastian my man!” Anthony yelled, already drunk, as he welcomed Sebastian to his place.  Everyone waved as he came in and Elizabeth gave him a shot that they were all about to take. “To 2017!” Anthony yelled or something to that effect, Sebastian had stopped listening the moment he saw him. 

“Chris..”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the songs that were played on piano incase you were wondering:  
> Concert Fantasy on Themes - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=670YKL77EyI  
> Moonlight Sonata (I know its 15 mins seb didn't play the whole thing) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Tr0otuiQuU  
> In the Mood https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYsxUPdewG8
> 
> feedback is appreciated !!!  
> Also all the disclaimers about how I do not know these people in real life and please dont send them the link or anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sebastian we can’t, I swear if Jenny wasn’t in the other room. Or-or if you didn’t have our Marvel contracts to worry about I’d be all over you. Just your voice alone,” He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. He hit the wall slightly startling Sebastian at the sudden anger over coming the man. “Shit- you just, you’ve been driving me crazy for so long. With the added bonus that it's forbidden, or whatever stereotype you want to put on this. Or not this,” his hands are moving around trying to express the sheer amount of emotions and his mush of thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbetaed and I only read it over twice so sorry if it doesn't make sense or if there are dumb mistakes.

“Chris..” Sebastian breathed while everyone around him took their shots. Chris had been staring at Sebastian since the moment he walked in. He wasn't expecting to see Sebastian until they had to start filming for the third Avengers. But here he was, standing in tight black skinny jeans and a deep purple sweater making him look cozy but still hot. He was lost for thought while Sebastian kept eye contact and downed two shots, not even flinching.

Sebastian continued to greet people but his attention was focused on Chris who still hadn’t moved, he was still in shock and didn’t know what to say. They hadn’t left on bad terms, but they weren't good. Chris hadn’t heard from Sebastian in over a month but he heard that he did break it off with Margarita. Chris knew he shouldn't have been relieved when he heard the news from Anthony.

But he was.

And now here he is making polite conversation with all their friends as he makes his away around the room to where Chris stood frozen. Sebastian finally made his way over and Chris automatically by passed his hand shake and pulled him into a hug which wasn't uncommon for Chris. But it was a surprise to Sebastian who hesitated to hug back.

The unexpected hug just earned him a small smile and no real words. Chris frowned at Sebastian's lack of words but still Sebastian didn't say anything. He was waiting for Chris to make the first move like back on Scarlett's patio. They continued to stare and neither said anything not wanting to be the one to break the silence.

“Sebastian!” Jenny’s voice was unmistakable and made both men’s eyes widen in panic, almost terror. They hadn’t done anything wrong tonight, but Chris was still with Jenny and they both wanted to do more. They wanted a repeat of the night at Scarlett’s, there was one less obstacle but there was still a blatant trouble.

Grey eyes broke the eye contact first and he looked over at Jenny and gave her a friendly smile. Sebastian was polite and greeted her making small talk as she snuggled up close to her boyfriend. Which she was allowed to do, she could share Chris’ warmth and breathe in his scent. They were dating she was allowed. Sebastian was not.

Thoughts made his heart break all over again and he excused himself to go get another drink. He made a ‘mixed drink’ which was more vodka than mixer but everyone else was already drunk so it didn’t matter. Nobody paid him any mind as he downed his first drink a little too quickly and filled his cup again. He needed the liquid strength if he was planning on getting through the night. It's New Year's Eve, they'll be going all night and right now it's only 10pm.

The wall held Sebastian's weight as he watched his friends and random acquaintances talk and play drinking games. He wasn't in the mood to contribute not when Chris was across the apartment with an arm draped over Jenny's shoulders making Sebastian increasingly jealous.

He shouldn't be, Chris wasn't his … or the other way around. Chris has Jenny they can be normal and Sebastian can just look on from afar he's done it before he’ll do it again.

A spectacularly bad throw of the ping pong ball resulted in Chris looking up and looking for… someone. Sebastian didn’t want to meet his gaze too afraid of what would happen if they made eye contact with all the alcohol thrumming through his veins. Chris finds who was looking for and makes a face of disappointment that the subject of his gaze wasn't participating in the party fun.

Music was blaring and lines were getting blurred the longer the night went on. Sebastian hugged the wall still and a couple of his acquaintances came and spoke for a little. He kept his conversation polite and short not feeling the need to talk, besides most of his attention was focused on Chris. He was watching him intently as he played beer pong. Any time he missed he would yell and clap his hands making a big to do, and he missed quite a lot. He seemed to be over estimating the force needed, blaming Anthony for the table not being of regulation length. Obviously if it was regulation length then he wouldn't be doing such a piss shit job at throwing a ping pong ball into a red solo cup.

After the second lost game Chris looks up to find Sebastian’s eyes again, the younger man still hadn’t moved from the wall. He and wall had an agreement, he doesn't move and look like an idiot while the wall keeps him safe from the impending heartbreak that is Chris Evans.

Chris didn’t know about the agreement, so he started to walk over to where Sebastian was standing alone against the wall. He was in complete contrast in his dark attire to the white walls of Anthony’s apartment. Chris’ eyes danced over Sebastian as he made his way to the man he hadn’t spoken to in a little over a month. His feet were on autopilot as his brain tried to come up with a plan. He had to be smoother than just leaning in and kissing him again, even though that was all he wanted to do. He wanted to feel Sebastian's lips on his for a heavenly kiss like they had shared a month ago.

Over the past month Sebastian hadn’t been the only one who missed the other's lips.

“Come with me” the hushed command made the hair on the back of Sebastian’s neck stand up. He followed Chris immediately not even noticing where they were going only paying attention to how demanding Chris’ voice was. It made Sebastian's thoughts go fuzzier than the shots he had taken earlier.

The room was dark and Chris didn't bother to turn on the light, too preoccupied with getting their lips together as soon as the door closed. The kiss wasn’t anything thing like the kiss they had on Scarlett’s patio the previous month. It was more mind blowing; slightly rough and needy. Chris took dominance once Sebastian’s mind went blank and all he could do was slightly moan into Chris’ mouth has his tongue began exploring the slightly smaller man’s mouth.

Sebastian heard a thump and barely processed that Chris had pushed him up against the door. All his mind could think about was how good Chris’ lips felt, soft and warm and commanding. Sebastian’s legs began to give out once he felt to large hands making their way to his ass. Chris smirked and help Sebastian up against the door, bodies pressed together sharing heat.

They paused to catch their breathe. Sebastian could feel himself half hard already just from Chris taking control of their heated make out session. “Now that's a proper hello,” Sebastian quipped and Chris let out a slight breathy laugh.

His beard scraped the side of Sebastian’s face as he lowered to whisper in his ear “I’ve been thinking about doing that since I left Scarlett’s party.” His words made the younger man shiver and pull their mouths back together for another heated kiss. This time Chris began moving them towards the first piece of furniture he could find. He didn’t take survey of the room before bringing Sebastian inside, they could be in the coat closet for all Chris knew.

It turned out to be a spare bedroom, to their delight.

During their heated kiss Chris had found the way to the bed and was standing in between Sebastian’s legs as they continued to feverishly make out. Once he felt Sebastian's hands make their way to his belt Chris’ mind began to catch up with him. “Fuck” he muttered pulling away far too soon to Sebastian’s displeasure.

“What’s wrong?” Sebastian’s voice had dropped more than normal, it was filled with lust and made Chris let out an involuntary moan which just stroked Sebastian’s ego a bit. His eyebrows shot up and gave Chris a smirk trying to get back to where they were less than a minute ago.

Chris shook his head and stepped back again earning an annoyed grunt from the man on the bed. “Seb…” Chris sighed avoiding eye contact. He didn’t have to say it Sebastian already knew. He knew before it even started. There was still the issue of Chris being in a relationship, and his stubbornness thinking he was straight.

“Fuck Seb,” Chris’ heart broke seeing at how he had disappointed and upset his best friend. This was unfair to both of them but mainly Sebastian. “I swear it was good,”

“It was about to get better,” Sebastian interrupted angrily. Chris narrowed his eyes in disappointment. He did want for it to get better, he did.

It’s just he had Jenny, and he was straight. But that excuse may be running thin now. His mind had been occupied with Sebastian, and how his lips felt on his own for the past month. He tried to push it to the back and enjoy his time off with Jenny. They both of them were doing a couple of charity events and small appearances. Chris may or may not have been googling Sebastian to see what he was up to while they weren’t talking. He hated to be the cliche but internet, so helpful.  

“C'mon Chris,” Sebastian’s voice was still low and enticing, slightly needy even. It was unfair how sexy just his voice was. Chris wanted nothing more than to give Sebastian endless pet names and ravage him in Anthony’s spare room. But the sane part of his brain kept him a couple feet away to not give into his almost primal instincts. They were telling him to mark Sebastian and make him whine and mewl for more.

Grey eyes were still boring into Chris with such admiration and lust it made him almost blush. But this was not the proper time to give in so he just tries to keep a straight face and explain why this _unfortunately_ couldn’t happen. Sebastian was doing a damn good job of portraying his thoughts and feelings and needs for Chris. It made him ache that they couldn’t it wasn’t right. There was still Jenny’s feelings to consider, and their marvel contract that could be dissolved.  Sure people liked to think ‘oh it’s 2016 we don’t care if you're gay’ but in reality it's more like ‘we're going to protest because it weirds me out’, which would not be good publicity for themselves personally or Marvel.

Chris’ voice failed him when he first went to tell Sebastian they needed to stop, it was a not so subtle way of his body telling him he wanted Sebastian, he _needs_ Sebastian and it seemed as Sebastian needed him too.

“Sebastian we can’t, I swear if Jenny wasn’t in the other room. Or-or if you didn’t have our Marvel contracts to worry about I’d be all over you. Just your voice alone,” He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. He hit the wall slightly startling Sebastian at the sudden anger over coming the man. “Shit- you just, you’ve been driving me crazy for so long. With the added bonus that it's forbidden, or whatever stereotype you want to put on this. Or not this,” his hands are moving around trying to express the sheer amount of emotions and his mush of thoughts.

The look on Sebastian's face was sad but understanding slowly nodding his head but avoiding eye contact. Chris quietly cursed himself and walked back over in between Sebastian’s thighs and framed his face with his hands. He hesitated a second waiting for Sebastian to protest, giving him an out from whatever fucked up thing they were about to do. But the younger man just nodded and tried to get closer. There was an unmistakable smirk on both of the men’s faces and they closed the gap and continued their make out session from earlier.

The kissing was easy, slow but heated with battling tongues and roaming hands. Chris began to push Sebastian further up the bed till he was hovering with knees on either side of the other man’s hips. Never once did their lips separated, just savoring the taste and sensation of one another.

Suddenly Sebastian was on top, every part of their bodies touching as he ground his hips into Chris’ discovering a high pitched noise making him smirk and grind even harder. They were both so wrapped up in each other they hadn’t heard the music of the party get softer signaling it was almost time to count down. They didn’t care, or even know what time it was they were just trying to get the best of one another.

Hands were moving to take off shirts when they were interrupted by two soft knocks. Chris shot up almost throwing Sebastian off his lab and onto the other side of the bed. “Chris? Sebastian?” Jenny’s voice pierced their ears, guilt immediately making Chris feel nauseous. He wasn’t this guy, the type of guy that cheats on one of his best friends with another, while she was still in the other room. “Are you guys in here?” The door was still closed and Chris felt like he could vomit, he couldn’t even swallow around the lump that had formed in his throat.

Without making eye contact Sebastian got off the bed and made himself look presentable to deal with Jenny. Chris was in shock and couldn’t speak, his hands were shaking and he couldn’t hear the words that were being exchanged by his two friends? lovers?- fuck what was happening here. The panic was starting to sink in and he tried to pay attention, tried to pull himself together but he was frozen, stuck, paralyzed.

The door closed and Sebastian made his way back over to the bed. He sighed looking at Chris in full panic mode, he knew it was his fault and he couldn’t fix it now. Slowly he buttoned Chris’ half open shirt and straightened out his hair giving Chris a small half ass smile. “You should get back” Sebastian closed his eyes and paused before breathing the next part of the sentence, he felt ice running through his veins. He couldn’t believe he was about to just let him go but he had to. “Jenny wants you for the count down,” her name tasted sour in his mouth.

Both men took a steadying breath as Chris stood from where he was sitting. Most of the shaking had eased and his legs could now support him. Sebastian’s head was hung with his eyes closed. “I told her we were just talking about Avengers 3… planning pranks for Mackie.” The backstory was just broad enough that Chris could remember and not blow their cover even in his panicked state. Chris just nodded and looked Sebastian once over.

He looked so small even though he was bulked up to play Bucky again in the upcoming months. His shoulders were slumped and he was staring at his hands, knowing that if he looked up he would cry. This wasn’t fair he wanted to be the one that Chris kissed when they counted down to midnight. But it would be easier if he stayed in the bedroom and stayed on the down low for the rest of the night. What almost happened was still lingering in the air making the room feel incredibly small.  Nothing but unmet desires and guilt.

Chris nodded and held his hands back from reaching out to comfort Sebastian, he had to go. Midnight was approaching rapidly, he had to turn back into the perfect _straight_ boyfriend that everyone thought he was. He left closing the door in silence leaving Sebastian to wallow in the darkness, which was what he wanted.

Jenny opened her arms with a whooping noise once she saw her boyfriend enter the room. “Chris you're just in time! There is like a minute before it's a whole new year!” Jenny was screaming and slightly slurring her words as she pulled Chris into her arms for an embrace. It didn’t feel warm to Chris it was cold and wrong but he just faked a smile and kissed her cheek quick.

“10...9...8” everyone had started to count down slightly off time, couples standing next to each other looking adoringly at each other, excited to start their new year together. Chris took a second to look and see if Sebastian had left the spare room but Jenny placed a hand on his cheek bringing his attention back to wear it was supposed to be. “2...1.. Happy New Year!” everyone was yelling and carrying on before they kissed their significant other.

Their kiss was different, Chris was trying hard not to be stiff and awkward but it was obvious. “You taste… different” Jenny’s eyes were questioning as she pulled away.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, not like this not in front of everybody, not a time that was suppose to full of joy and hopefulness. And yet here Chris was ready to break up with his girlfriend to go and comfort the sad man he abandoned in Anthony’s spare bedroom. But everything just felt so wrong unless he was with Sebastian, had Sebastian lips on his on, or their hands were intertwined.

Chris couldn’t pinpoint the moment when he became this attached to the idea of being with Sebastian. But now it's all that he could think about.

Before Chris can even open his mouth to respond Jenny presses a finger to his lips and nods her head to the spare bedroom. She knew they weren't actually talking about the third avengers, but she didn’t want to know the details. Chris just looked at his girl-ex girlfriend with wide eyes in shock. Jenny gave him a quick sad smile and nodded towards the spare bedroom where she knew Sebastian was still sitting.

He gave a silent thank you and kissed her on the cheek before leaving her side once again. They would still be good friends, Jenny would end up being one of the biggest supports-besides Anthony of course. Chris was just so appreciative that she understood and let him go, they would have to talk later but right now he had to fix his mess.

Only about 5 minutes had passed, only 3 minutes into the new year and Sebastian still hadn’t moved. His head in his hands and was trying hard to not break down, not here, not now. He could wait till he was home. His bed would be more receptive of his babbling over a broken heart for a man that had more important commitments.

With his head buried in his hands he didn’t see the light fill the room as Chris peaked his head in. Nor did he see when Chris turned on the lights and made his way across the room to kneel in front of him,

“Sebastian- hey Seb” Chris’ voice was calm and soothing over the sound of Sebastian stifling a sob. He just assumed Chris was going to give him bad news. He feels the heat of Chris’ hand caress his cheek, the touch felt reassuring and almost loving.

Sebastian takes his head out of his hands and is immediately meet eye to eye with the man that just walked out of the room and broke his heart. He has a slight smile on his face, as if he's teasing him that he can be happy with Jenny while Sebastian just waits to go home and cry. Which is pathetic on his part, but this is a month's amount of emotions threatening to explode out of his chest.

Chris takes notice to the sadness and frustration that is displayed on Sebastian's face. He gives a small watery laugh and joins their lips for their first kiss of 2017.

It wasn’t heated or filled with lust, it was honest, almost sad but also filled with hope. Its as if the kiss was expressing all of their emotions. Sebastian breaks the kiss first only pulling away slightly trying to ask what the hell happened. Before he can even respond Chris has his mouth open talking a million miles a minute. Sebastian didn’t hear anything after ‘we broke up’. He knew Chris was explaining how it happened, or what was going to happen with the two of them. But all Sebastian cared about right now was that Chris was available and here with Sebastian, on his knees, kissing him.

A knock on the door stops them before anything gets too heated again. Sebastian groans when Chris lifts his head from where he was leaving marks on Sebastian's neck. “Yeah?” Chris yells as he covers Sebastian's mouth to stop him from laughing or making an inappropriate comment.

“Look I don’t know what y’all are doing, but I have a rule of no fornicating in my spare rooms!” Chris’ hand can not muffle the loud laugh that escapes Sebastian at Anthony’s words. Chris gets off from on top of Sebastian and taps the younger man's arm to signal to get up. Sebastian crinkles his nose and stands beside Chris.

He stands slightly on his toes to whisper in Chris’ ear, “you know I think I like it when you boss me around.” He left Chris frozen in awe at his confession. Sebastian had headed to get his jacket fully intending to go back to his place and pick up where he and Chris had left off before being interrupted.

They still had a lot of shit to work out related to their ex-girlfriends and their newfound dynamics but that could wait till morning.

 

~

Come hmu on [tumblr ](http://tjhammond.co.vu)loves !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** DISCLAIMER: No no I don't know these people, nor do I claim to or to own anything. And as always don't send this to the people and all that blah blah blah***
> 
> So someone asked if Sebastian was going to have a happy ending... this is as close as I got. Also I love Jenny Slate and I wish this turned out better for her but she loves them both and wants them to be happy.


End file.
